Keep the faith
by Sushigirl10
Summary: It says it all in the title, T to be safe!
1. Secrets revealed

Keep the faith

Chapter 1: Secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on CD and DVD!**

**I own: Sam's older sister, Faith!**

Sam was in the choir room with Will and the New Directions, they were rehearsing for Sectionals when Finn decided to confront him about what he saw the night before at 6:00 PM.

"I saw you with Quinn at Faith's house last night!" said Finn as he shot a harsh glare in Sam's direction.

"And Kurt the week before" said Rachel as she stood up and stood next to her boyfriend while glaring at Sam.

"They were just helping me!" said Sam, trying to explain but failed miserably.

Will turned in his seat to look at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hold on! How were they helping you out?" said Will as Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Kurt was helping me paint my room and Quinn was helping me with the English homework" said Sam as Finn growled at him, starting to get really, really impatient.

"Then why were you at Faith's house?" Finn growled through his teeth, getting impatient.

Then Sam snapped.

"Because that's where I live! My parents died a year ago and I would've ended up with my grandparents or in care if my sister hadn't stepped in to look after me!" said Sam, glaring at Finn as everyone stared at him in pure shock and Finn looked completely stunned.

"Dude, I didn't realise that Faith was your older sister..." Finn trailed off, not sure of what to say next. "Dude, what's going on?" he asked, noticing that Sam had zoned out for a minute.

"Sorry, flashback" said Sam as Finn's eyes widened.

"Your sister seems pretty annoying" said Quinn as Sam smiled at her.

"I know, she's really annoying at home" said Sam as Quinn let out a laugh.

"True, she walked in on us when we were making out on your bed" said Quinn, letting out a laugh.

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!" said Sam, wincing at the memory.

"You said it!" said Quinn, giggling.

"Sam, how did your parents... Die?" asked Rachel, curiosity showing in her eyes.

"That's personal, Rachel" said Sam as he glared at Finn's girlfriend with his emerald green eyes.

"Please dude? It would help us understand" said Finn as he pulled Sam to his feet but Sam managed to wriggle away from him when he tried to squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"You wouldn't! It's all my fault, Finn!" said Sam as Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"Dude, why didn't you say anything to us?" asked Finn as his eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't want a repeat of what went on at Riverside Academy" said Sam as Will stared at him.

"What happened at your old school, Sam?" asked Mike as he looked at Sam with a worried look in his eyes.

"I was bullied for a year" said Sam as Quinn's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Oh my God!" said Quinn, shocked at what her boyfriend had just said. A few moments later, Sam left the choir room and went to the auditorium to sing a song on his own to get some space and privacy, little did he know that Finn and Rachel had followed him to secretly listen.

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?

Sam stopped singing and wiped the tears that were welling up in his eyes as bad memories flashed through his mind, Finn and Rachel walked down to the stage and Sam looked up to see them walking over to him.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Sam as Rachel smiled at him sweetly.

"We heard you singing" said Rachel, smiling.

"That was really good, dude" said Finn as he smiled at his best friend.

"Who wrote the song? Taylor Swift?" Rachel asked hopefully, trying to guess which pop artist wrote the song that Sam was singing a few moments ago, Sam rolled his eyes at her for that.

"I did" said Sam as Rachel's eyes widened in excitement.

"No way! We can use it for Regionals if we get there" said Rachel as Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Rachel, I don't want to use it again, I only sang it twice last year" said Sam as Finn looked at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"When did you use it?" asked Finn as he looked at Sam, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Last year's Regionals and my parents' funeral..." said Sam, trailing off at the end, trying so hard not to start crying in front of two of his best friends.

Finn noticed and allowed his instincts to kick in and react, wrapping his strong arms around Sam and made small, comforting circles with his hand, not caring if it looked totally silly and pathetic.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears because she felt sorry for Sam, he had lost his parents in some way and she had no idea what it was.

So she wiped her tears away and Sam was just pulling out of Finn's tight embrace and the three of them sat down on the stage, she had to ask.

She and Finn had a right to know, right?

"Sam, I know you won't want to talk about it but how did your parents die?" said Rachel as she took Sam's hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Mom and dad were driving me to a horse riding lesson at the local stables, they were talking and dad didn't see the truck, we crashed into the back of it and they both died in hospital at 7:30 pm" said Sam, his eyes welling up with tears that immediately started to fall silently down his cheeks.

Rachel's eyes widened as she wrapped her small arms around Sam's waist, squeezing hard.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sam" said Rachel as gently as she could, Finn was stunned as he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to show support while trying to register what his best friend had just told him and Rachel.

And Finn and Rachel couldn't even imagine what Sam had to go through at the age of just fourteen.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	2. It's just hay fever

Keep the faith

Chapter 2: It's just hay fever

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on CD and DVD!**

**I own: Sam's older sister, Faith!**

A few days later, the New Directions were trying out a new dance routine involving a lot of jumping around (Wheeling around in Artie's case) and Sam was an expert on all of the jumps and leaps, since he had done the routine before at his old boarding school.

Santana was complaining about how much of a pain her parents were being recently.

"My parents are being a mayjor pain, they never listen to me and they shout at me a lot!" Santana ranted while pacing up and down the choir room.

"At least you've got parents!" said Sam as he stood up and glared at Santana before grabbing his schoolbag and storming out of the choir room.

Later on, Will followed Sam out of the choir room to find the blonde boy sitting on the stairs in the corridors, he was trying so hard to fight back tears that were threatening to spill out of his emerald green eyes any minute now. Will sat down next to Sam and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, making Sam look up from the floor.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Will, knowing that it's Emma that Sam should talk to but he wanted to find out what had upset the kid so much but Sam shook his head.

It was just Sam's hay fever acting up again, at least he thought it was.

Yeah, it was just his pollen allergy.

Just a touch of hay fever.

Just hay fever.


	3. Somewhere only we know

Keep the faith

Chapter 3: Somewhere only we know

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on CD and DVD!**

**I own: Sam's older sister, Faith!**

Sam sat next to Quinn in Glee rehearsal after lunch, they were discussing the set list for Sectionals with Will when he heard foot steps in the corridoors and then saw fifteen boys walk into the choir room then his two best friends, Scott and Lucas, pulled him to his feet and before everyone else knew it, Sam was being passed around in hugs.

"Hey Sam!" said Scott as he hugged Sam tighter than before.

"Hey Scott!" said Sam as Finn looked at him with a look of confusion in his eyes after he had wriggled out of Scott's death grip.

"We wanted to give you the send off song, we didn't get a chance at the end of sophomore year" said Lucas as Sam smiled at him.

"Go stand next to Quinn" said Mark as Sam snorted with laughter before jogging to the top of the rows of chairs and stood next to Quinn's seat when the music started and Scott began to sing, the rest of the members of the Sons of Tennessee harmonizing behind him.

I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
I came across a fallen treeI felt the branches of it looking at meIs this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go

During the song, Scott walked over to Sam and took him by the hand and pulled him down to the others.

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everythingSo why don't we go? So why don't we go?  
Oh, this could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know

Somewhere only we know

After Scott stopped singing, he crushed Sam into a bone crushing hug and the whole choir room burst into applause and ten minutes later, the Sons of Tennessee left to go back to the airport to go back home to Nashville.


End file.
